ballad_ex_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
The Frontier
The Frontier is a hinterland between the plains region of Kymuria and the Xzca Jungle Region of the SKL. The land is sparsely populated and remains in extreme isolation to both the autonomous government in Hokasa and the central government in Saffira. The defining feature of this land is the lack of civilisation, tall foliage and vegetation that surpasses even the most tall of men, and dry, cracked ground that sits above a thick layer of swamp-ooze. Close to all of the land is uncultivated due to the geography of the terrain, much of the frontier is thought to be in a large basin which collects water, as such agriculture is near impossible on the marshy forest floor, therefore other staples like hunting and fishing are the norm. The population of the region is extremely dispersed, the inhabitants are the so-called 'frontiersmen', hardy men and women who often emigrate to the region from Kymuria; their motives are often quite similar, political dissenters, religious purists and or simple fugitives of the law are common, however, some unfortunate few are born into the extremely hostile wilderness, and view it as a homeland Life and Environment The Frontiersmen tend to coalesce into small communities consisting of no more than ten to fifteen families, these settlements are completely self-sufficient, often great distances from outside contact. Modest and cosy log cabins circle around large open air hearths, some nights the communities will kindle the fire and hold a joint feast to celebrate with joy the rewards of their hard labour (that being food). Sometimes the outposts are even lucky enough to have a parish, which doubles up as both a community hall and a place of reflection and prayer; wooden palisades with a gate and a watch tower are also a rarity for these settlements, usually a simple rota of two to three men will patrol the perimeter of the village making sure all of nets, traps and other such devices are in order while also making sure no large feline predators attempt to infiltrate the village. Large open water sources are often avoided by the frontiersmen due to the unwanted attention they draw from both wildlife and human beings, so the hamlets will most likely have a well of some sort. The largest settlement in the frontier region is St Trecherman's Point, a town with 700 inhabitants. Although most settlers are ethnically Kymurian, the area has a strong sense of separatism. The town boasts a surprisingly thriving marketplace and a crude, just about navigable jungle trek back to Kymuria. The main feature of the town however is the derelict inn which is called the dry pillow tavern, travellers from the south traverse through jungle, hacking through the undergrowth during violent downpours and extreme humidity in order to reach the inn, while travellers from the north must survive a three day trek (if on foot) to reach the Inn. Once there an ale and a much deserved pastry or role of bread is followed by a long sleep in one of the "luxury", straw bunks which the inn offers. The frontiersmen would then take a short stroll over to the market plaza in order to barter for their hog hides, furs and various nutritious berries. After their business is finished the frontiersmen begin their long arduous trek back to their isolated settlements. The journey there and back can often take over two weeks, and so when they return, are greeted with celebrations and toasts. The returning frontiersmen would bring back wonderful stories and rumours of far away lands and mighty struggles of two major powers colliding. Frontiersmen are not the only visitors in St Trecherman's, however, officials from Kymuria every so often arrive also, cartographers attempting to map out the uncharted land to this day often arrive, though they are treated with much suspicion due to the firm isolationism of the frontiersmen who believe that these men are trying to reveal their safe havens from the outside world as such it is relatively rare that a cartographer leaves ''the dry pillow ''unmaimed, the chance of him then finding a local guide is even rarer than his chances are of leaving the inn. Most cartographers return home, however some dare to brave the jungle, and their fate is decided by snakes and large feline predators (some even die of hunting accidents mere hundreds of metres outside of St Trecherman's). As such, the combination of both the concealed and isolated settlements along with the fact the region is unexplored leads to some Kymurian estimates to speculate that as close to 90 to 95% of the Frontier's population remains unaccounted for. Frontiersmen Frontiersmen are very much the distinguishable type of man, an unkempt beard, a well-worn overcoat often with a cloak of some sort, a large haversack with dull metal utensils hanging off, strong and thick boots made out of local hog hide is essential. A large knife is usually always hand for jungle manoeuvrability, a bow and quiver is also a common sight though many frontiersmen prefer to use hand held crossbows for their flexibility and mobility especially when operating in the tangled web of foliage which is the frontier. History Due to its inhospitable geography, the Frontier remained largely unsettled for centuries, until it was officially incorporated into the Empire of the Plains as "South Marsh Land," (Kaiza Masug in Old Plains Dialect) Although the area remained empty. Following the Kymurian Wars of Unification, and the fall of the last Imperial Plains stronghold, the Frontier was incorporated into the Kingdom of Kymuria under the Barony of South Aran. The first significant event to happen on the frontier was The Passing of Friar Trecherman, who died while crossing to the SKL. The spot where he died became a small chapel, which grew into a village, and eventually the town it is today. The discovery of rubber tree groves in the region attracted more immigration, and this included particularly Kymurian exploiters. Despite the increased numbers of Kymurians, the Treaty of Drochi determined that the region belonged to the Xi Nam Emperor. By 151, The Frontier's population was almost entirely Kymurians coming from the Northeast. First Frontier Republic In 169KF, Kymurian settlers from the Frontier created an independent state in the region called the Republic of the Frontier. SKL militia tried to gain control of the area, but the Kymurians revolted and there were border confrontations, generating the episode which became known as the Frontier War. Later that year, with the signing over and sale in the Treaty of St Trecherman's, Kymuria received possession of the region. Frontier Empire After Den Cxasa Jan, the rebellious son of the Xi Nam Emperor was expelled unceremoniously from Hokasa, he and 100 followers marched to St Trecherman's, declaring the region the Frontier Empire, and renaming the settlement to Jan City. The Empire lasted for six months, when the Kymurian government quickly dispatched 52 border guards and 15 bailiffs to overrun the empire, arrest Cxasa Jan and Retake the region. Cxasa Jan was deported to the SKL and the inhabitants of the Frontier found themselves re-annexed by Kymuria. Second Frontier Republic After the failure of the second attempt of the Frontier region to secede from Kymuria, a veteran soldier from Copa who had fought in the Copa uprising in 991KF, Luiz Von Castro, was approached by a band of Osharies and offered the opportunity to lead the independence movement against the Kymurian Regency government. Castro, who had been working at the Bank of St. Trecherman's Point since 992KF as a chief clerk and was about to go back to central Kymuria, accepted the offer. He imposed strict military discipline and reorganized the revolutionary army, which reached 1300 frontiermen and SKL Mercenaries. The army won battle after battle and on in 993KF, Castro declared the Third Republic of the Frontier. Premier Drissol ordered Kymurian troops into the Frontier in order to retake the region, which they did a month later, and the Frontier was annexed into Kymuria for the last time.